


Todo irá bien (Fictober 2019 - Día 29)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [29]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Depositaron la última caja sobre el suelo, cerca de la última estantería por completar. A su alrededor, la librería había comenzado a tomar forma. Había libros por todas partes siguiendo el mejor orden para los clientes, el mostrador había sido decorado con diversos objetos artesanales y en la vitrina había una variedad de fundas hechas a mano que había conseguido de una artista local. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco estaban adornadas con una serie de cuadros que albergaban en su interior sus citas favoritas. Mirase donde mirase, encontraba el resultado de su duro trabajo, de los meses ahorrando, de las noches sin dormir mientras comenzaba el proceso de compra y del estrés que había sufrido para poder abrir su pequeña librería.#Fictober2019: Día 29. Todo irá bien





	Todo irá bien (Fictober 2019 - Día 29)

Depositaron la última caja sobre el suelo, cerca de la última estantería por completar. A su alrededor, la librería había comenzado a tomar forma. Había libros por todas partes siguiendo el mejor orden para los clientes, el mostrador había sido decorado con diversos objetos artesanales y en la vitrina había una variedad de fundas hechas a mano que había conseguido de una artista local. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco estaban adornadas con una serie de cuadros que albergaban en su interior sus citas favoritas. Mirase donde mirase, encontraba el resultado de su duro trabajo, de los meses ahorrando, de las noches sin dormir mientras comenzaba el proceso de compra y del estrés que había sufrido para poder abrir su pequeña librería.

— El baño está limpio —Anunció Soonyoung entrando en la habitación con calma. Era sorprendente como había pasado de estar receloso por su presencia a considerarlo un buen amigo. Después de lo que había pasado con Minghao, su opinión de él había empeorado. Ahora que lo veía todo con otra perspectiva, entendía lo ocurrido y sabía que había sido inevitable—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

— ¿Me ayudas con esta última estantería? —Preguntó al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a abrir las cajas que necesitaba para terminarla—. ¿De verdad que no te importa ayudar? Debes estar cansado y…

— No te preocupes, pude dormir en el camino de vuelta y Seokmin está fuera en una convención de postres —Sacó un montón de libros y los dejó en el suelo para que Wonwoo pudiese elegir cuáles colocaría primero—. Me has salvado de un día de aburrimiento —Le guiñó el ojo con diversión, trabajando con rapidez para acabar cuánto antes. Sabía la ilusión que le hacía la inauguración y quería ayudarle para que todo saliese bien. No iba a dejarle solo cuando solo le quedaban unas pocas horas para dejarlo todo listo.

Permanecieron en silencio, colocando libros y organizándolos a su antojo hasta que Wonwoo vio la expresión de su rostro. El teniente parecía indeciso, perdido en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que ocurría, antes de que se marchase ya estaba empezando a preocuparle. Desde que lo había conocido, era raro verle distraído o dubitativo. Solía estar sonriente y atento en cada situación.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Soonyoung? —Le dijo, deteniendo su trabajo para poder verle mejor—. ¿Qué es lo que no estás contando?

— Voy a dejarlo, Wonwoo — Anunció sin más—. Voy a tomar un puesto administrativo y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, es hora de dejar el campo.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es alguna especie de crisis de los cuarenta? —Era la primera vez que le veía tan decidido con algo, pero, al mismo tiempo, podía ver el miedo que trataba de ocultar y eso le hacía cuestionarse si estaba realmente preparado para dar ese paso.

— No soy tan mayor, bueno sí, pero no es una crisis —Le contestó cruzándose de brazos—. Además, señor librero, le recuerdo que naciste el mismo año que yo —Aclarado su punto, se apoyó en una de las mesas que tenía preparadas para que la gente pudiese leer o estudiar con tranquilidad—. Estoy seguro, quiero casarme con Seokmin, ya tengo el anillo —Le confesó con felicidad—. Sé que me diría que sí, aunque siguiese trabajando de forma activa, pero necesito hacerlo. Quiero volver a casa cada día, formar una familia, poder veros más a menudo… Estoy cansado de viajar de un lado para otro y sí, me gusta la acción, pero entrenar también me dará la adrenalina que necesito.

— ¿Se lo vas a decir en tu aniversario? —Inquirió, curioso al saber la noticia. Cuando asintió, Wonwoo le abrazó con fuerza—. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie hasta que tu lo hagas. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema? Si es lo que quieres y estás seguro, ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

— ¿Qué pasa si se cansa de mi? Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo ¿Y si ve que no soy lo que esperaba? ¿Y si no le gusta quién soy más allá del uniforme?

Allí estaba el hombre que le hizo superar su aversión y confiar en él. No era el soldado ni el alegre bromista que parecía pasar de los problemas, era el chico que tenía sueños e ilusiones, que sentía miedo de ser rechazado y que buscaba una familia. Le había visto, cuando aún estaba con Minghao, rechazando el amor como si él, alguien perfecto, no pudiese sucumbir a sentimientos “banales”. Con el tiempo, después de que su relación acabase, le demostró que solo era alguien incapaz de encontrar su sitio y que luchaba cada día por mantenerse en pie. Leal, divertido y cariñoso, se había ganado su confianza con rapidez.

— No lo hará —Respondió con firmeza—. No hay nadie en este mundo que te quiera más que Seokmin. He visto como te mira, como sonríe cuando regresas y como te espera pacientemente a que vuelvas. Te ama porque ya te ve más allá del uniforme, ve al hombre que eres realmente, al igual que lo hacemos los demás.

— Gracias Wonwoo —Le abrazó de nuevo antes de estirar su camiseta y comenzar el trabajo de nuevo—. Ahora, ¿Me vas a decir que te preocupa a ti?

El librero dejó de colocar los libros para mirarle, sorprendido de ver que se había dado cuenta de su preocupación. Pensaba que lo había estado escondiendo bien, que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero se había equivocado. Soonyoung había sido entrenado para fijarse en cada detalle y conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos como para no percatarse de que algo no iba del todo bien.

— Te parecerá tonto. Estoy a punto de cumplir mi sueño y, aún así, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal —Suspiró, sacando un nuevo montón de libros y dejándolos en la estantería. Solo quedaban unos pocos y habrían terminado. La librería estaría lista para su apertura—. Los servicios sociales nos llamaron, querían que nos hiciésemos cargo de un niño y, si todo salía bien, después de que acabase el mes, podríamos firmar los papeles de adopción. Se lo llevaron, dijeron que querían tomar una decisión sin que se encariñase más con nosotros. Aún no nos han llamado y empiezo a pensar que se acabó, que no hemos sido aptos —Apoyó la cabeza contra la balda y suspiró—. Llevamos años intentándolo, pero esto está siendo peor que antes. Lo hemos tenido en casa, hemos cuidado de él… —Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo mucho que se habían encariñado con el niño—. Mingyu estaba devastado, sentíamos que era… —Se calló, incapaz de decirlo.

— Todo irá bien —Le dijo Soonyoung acariciando su espalda—. Serás un gran padre, ya lo verás. Estos procesos son lentos, el gobierno solo va rápido cuando le interesa. Créeme, nos han dado más problemas que nadie. Quizás te sorprendan con buenas noticias pronto, no todo está perdido todavía. No hay nada malo en vosotros —Sabía lo que estaba pensando, aunque no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Cualquiera en su lugar habría empezado a cuestionarse lo que había hecho—. Entre Mingyu y tú ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes, se necesita mucho más que malas noticias para acabar con nosotros —Bromeó, tratando de recuperar su buen humor—. ¿Acabamos ya? Quiero tenerlo listo a tiempo para que podamos tomarnos un descanso antes de la inauguración.

Tiempo después, Soonyoung y Wonwoo recordarían su conversación y se reirían de lo asustados que habían estado. Seokmin no perdió el interés en él, sino que se enamoró aún más y disfrutó de tenerle cerca. Días después de la inauguración, Wonwoo y Mingyu recibieron a su hijo. Habían sido valorados positivamente y, gracias a una llamada de un teniente condecorado, el proceso se aceleró. Sus preocupaciones no terminaron, surgieron más problemas, pero ambos comprendieron que podrían superar cualquier cosa.


End file.
